Gunperry
The Gunperry Transport Plane is an aerial V-TOL transport vehicle appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam and in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Conceived by the Federation as a service craft, chiefly for Project V. The Gunperry has the capability to ferry mobile suits, MS components and large high-yield warheads. Usage History While little is known about the exact usage history of the Gunperry craft in general it can be assumed that it served its role throughout the One Year War in much the same way throughout most of the fleet as it did on the ''White Base'', save perhaps some of the more creative uses it was put to. The effectiveness of the Gunperry was limited due to it's limited capacity, short operational range, and lack of exoatmospheric capabilites. As MS technology advanced the need for such a craft became lessened with later MS during the Neo Zeon wars having superior aerial capabilities as well as operating time. It is somewhat surprising however that there was no Gunperry equivalent used during the Zanscare Empire Wars considering that Victory Gundam units frequently fielded with just the Core Fighter and had to have the top and boots delivered to them. It is also surprising given that the main Victory Gundam pilot, Uso Ewin, has his legs destroyed with almost twice the frequency of the original Gundam's shield. The likely reason for not having a Gunperry in the League Militaire was the ability of the top and boots to function as independent aerial vehicles. The White Base's Gunperry The Gunperry aboard the ''White Base ''was put to a variety of uses throughout the course of the One Year War. The first thing the crew of the white base did when the fielded the Gunperry was to blast a hole in the side of it, this in an attempt to fool the forces of Garma Zabi, during the brief cease fire between ''White Base ''and Garma. Ryu Jose and Job John launch in the intentionally damaged Gunperry, then it "crashes" then amidst artifically-generated smoke billowing out the hole the civilians attempting to leave ''White Base ''disembark. Amuro Ray then launches Gundam from the Gunperry and performs a flank attack on a spy plan under Garma's command. The next time the Gunperry fields is when Amuro returns to his home town. Amuro attacks a Zeon base in his core fighter, partially out of anger at what has been done to his home town by Zeon bombing, and partially to ensure that word of his presence their is not found by Zeon. Ryu and another officer launch in the Gunperry and delivery the top and boots of Gundam, Amuro then performs a mid-air docking and uses Gundam to annihilate the Zeon base. Gunperry fields shortly after this being piloted again by Ryu and Job. Amuro runs drills with them in order to decrease the time needed to perform a mid air docking between his core fighter, boots and top. The next usage of Gunperry comes when Matilda Ajan's supply corps come under attack by a Zeon MS team, lead by several Goufs. Amuro sorties in a Core Fighter, followed by Kai Shiden and Hayato Kobayashi and Job in the Gunperry. Shortly after Amuro engages the Zeon forces Hayato and Job arrive and they deploy the Gundam's top and boots, which Amuro uses to form Gundam and soundly defeats his enemy. The last time Gunperry fields is when Doren attacks the White Base in his Grabro MA. Kai learns that the Gunperry's primary pilot, Job is manning the defense turrets so he instead fields as the primary pilot and Miharu Ratokie fields as his copilot. Rather than carrying the usual Gundam parts, the Gunperry is equipped with six high-yield warheads which Miharu uses to destroy the attacking Mad Anglers. Gallery Image:Gunperry-08th.jpg|Gunperry as it appears in MSG 08th Team. Image:Gunperry-cockpit.jpg|Gunperry Cockpit. References Gunperry on MAHQ Category:Universal Century vehicles